mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Bad bye
Lyrics Hangul= 미안하단 말로 밀어내려 하지 마 위로 같은 건 이제 그만둬 눈물을 참고 있어 내가 돌아서면 끝이란 게 무서워 난 못 가겠어 난 못하겠어 아니라고 말해줘 Babe you know my love’s always you 모든 게 너였는데 이? nothing oh nothing Babe you 영원할 것 같았던 우리 사랑도 남들처럼 흔한 이별 얘기처럼 이건 bad bye oh bad bye 잘 가라는 거짓말 너무 나쁜 이별 나만 아픈 이별 너 없이 어떻게 잘 지내 이건 bad bye oh bad bye 왜 이리 나만 아파 네가 떠난 순간부터 그리워 난 바보같이 너만 바라보다가 yeah 날카롭게 파고들어 숨 쉴 수 없을 만큼 차가운 표정 말투 지워지지 않아 널 사랑한 만큼 이? 덩그러니 나 혼자 핸드폰 알람 없이 퉁퉁 부은 눈으로 겨우 일어나 여전히 이별 부적응 중 네가 떠나고 나는 다 괜찮냐고 물어봐 남 얘기 같던 이별이 내 얘기가 되고 모두 다 맘에 없는 위로들로 날 달래주네 너도 나처럼 아팠으면 좋겠어 불공평해 왜 나한테 이러는 건데 Babe you know my love’s always you 모든 걸 다 줬는데 이? nothing oh nothing Babe you 네가 점점 멀어져 결국 이렇게 남들처럼 흔한 이별 얘기처럼 이건 bad bye oh bad bye 잘 가라는 거짓말 너무 나쁜 이별 나만 아픈 이별 너 없이 어떻게 잘 지내 이건 bad bye oh bad bye 왜 이리 나만 아파 네가 떠난 순간부터 그리워 난 바보같이 너만 바라보다가 uh 아주 가끔씩은 내 생각해줘 이기적인 거 잘 아는데 금방 잊지 말아 줘 한없이 착한 너였기에 더 큰 후회만 남았네 두 손으로 두 눈을 가려도 네가 보여 너의 눈 너의 코 너의 입술 애써 웃음 지으며 눈물을 감춰도 맘이 조각나 버린 걸 또 한 번 하루를 보내고 조금 더 지워 내도 이건 bad bye oh bad bye 다시는 없을 사랑 너무 나쁘지만 아직 아프지만 좋았던 기억만 남길게 애써 good bye oh good bye 시간 흘러 언? 가 우리 처음 만난 그때 그날처럼 웃으며 널 다시 만나고 싶어 Good bye, Oh Good bye Good bye, Oh Good bye 미안해하지 마 널 사랑했으니까 |-| Romanization= mianhadan malo mireonaeryeo haji ma wiro gateun geon ije geumandweo nunmureul chamgo isseo naega doraseomyeon kkeutiran ge museoweo nan mot gagesseo nan mothagesseo anirago marhaejweo Babe you know my love’s always you modeun ge neoyeonneunde ijen nothing oh nothing Babe you yeongweonal geot gatatteon uri sarangdo namdeulcheoreom heunan ibyeol yaegicheoreom igeon bad bye oh bad bye jal garaneun geojitmal neomu nappeun ibyeol naman apeun ibyeol neo eopshi eotteoke jal jinae igeon bad bye oh bad bye wae iri naman apa nega tteonan sunganbuteo geuriweo nan babogati neoman barabodaga yeah nalkarobge pagodeureo sum shwil su eopseul mankeum chagaun pyojeong maltu jiweojiji ana neol saranghan mankeum ijen deonggeureoni na honja haendeupon alam eopshi tungtung bueun nuneuro gyeou ireona yeojeoni ibyeol bujeogeung jung nega tteonago naneun da gwaenchannyago mureobwa nam yaegi gatdeon ibyeori nae yaegiga doego modu da mame eomneun wirodeulo nal dalaejune neodo nacheoreom apasseumyeon jogesseo bulgongpyeonghae wae naante ireoneun geonde Babe you know my love’s always you modeun geol da jweonneunde ijen nothing oh nothing Babe you nega jeomjeom meoreojyeo gyeolguk ireoke namdeulcheoreom heunan ibyeol yaegicheoreom igeon bad bye oh bad bye jal garaneun geojitmal neomu nappeun ibyeol naman apeun ibyeol neo eopshi eotteoke jal jinae igeon bad bye oh bad bye wae iri naman apa nega tteonan sunganbuteo geuriweo nan babogati neoman barabodaga uh aju gakkeumsshigeun nae saenggakhaejweo igijeogin geo jal aneunde geumbang ijji mara jweo haneopshi chakhan neoyeotgie deo keun huhoeman namanne du soneuro du nuneul garyeodo nega boyeo neoye nun neoye ko neoye ipsul aesseo useum jieumyeo nunmureul gamchweodo mami jogakna beorin geol tto han beon harureul bonaego jogeum deo jiweo naedo igeon bad bye oh bad bye dashineun eopseul sarang neomu nappeujiman ajik apeujiman joatteon gieongman namgilge aesseo good bye oh good bye shigan heuleo eonjenga uri cheoeum mannan geuttae geunalcheoreom useumyeo neol dashi mannago shipeo Good bye, Oh Good bye Good bye, Oh Good bye mianaehaji ma neol saranghaesseunikka |-| English= Don’t try to push me away saying sorry Stop trying to comfort me now I’m holding back my tears I’m afraid of it being the end if I turn my back I can’t go, I can’t do it Tell me this isn’t it Babe you know my love’s always you Everything was you, but now nothing oh nothing Babe you, what I thought would be forever Just like others, our love is like a common breakup story This is bad bye oh bad bye A lie saying good bye Such a bad breakup, a breakup that only hurts for me How can I be well without you This is bad bye oh bad bye Why only am I hurting I missed you from the moment you left Just looking at you like a fool Yeah It digs in sharply To the point where I can’t breathe Cold facial expression and way you talk I can’t erase it As much as I loved you Now I’m just alone There are no phone notifications I barely wake up with swollen eyes Still not adjusted to the breakup After you left, everyone asks if I’m okay A breakup that seemed like others” stories, it became mine Everyone is comforting me with heartless consolations I hope you hurt like me, too It’s unfair, why are you doing this to me Babe you know my love’s always you I gave you everything but now nothing oh nothing Babe you, you’re getting farther away Eventually like others like this, like a common breakup story This is bad bye oh bad bye A lie saying good bye Such a bad breakup, a breakup that only hurts for me How can I be well without you This is bad bye oh bad bye Why am only I hurting I missed you from the moment you left Just looking at you like a fool Uh, Think of me occasionally I know it’s selfish But don’t forget me quickly You were infinitely kind So an even bigger regret remains Even if I cover both my eyes with both my hands I see you Your eyes, your nose, your lips Trying hard to smile Even hiding the tears My heart has been shattered Spending another day Erasing a bit more This is bad bye oh bad bye A love that will never happen again Even though it’s so bad, and still hurts I’ll only leave behind good memories Trying hard good bye oh good bye Some time when time passes Like the day we first met I want to meet you again smiling Good bye Oh Good bye Good bye Oh Good bye Don’t be sorry because I loved you Category:Singles Category:White Wind Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:2019 Releases Category:4Season Category:4colors Category:White Wind Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:2019 Releases Category:4Season